


Deep Blue Memory

by OdioF



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A LOT of Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, all star & all star after secret spoilers, it's been 2.5 years and I'm still crying about Aine's story, my precious poor baes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, время лечит все. Но существует настолько сильная любовь, которую вылечить не в силах даже всемогущее время. Можно ли выбросить это сильнейшее чувство вместе с воспоминаниями о прошлом насильно, как выбрасывают старые фотографии? Может ли хоть кто-то из тех, кто находится в любовном треугольнике, обрести счастье?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue Memory

– Большое спасибо за покупку, будем ждать Вас снова.  
Стрелки на настенных часах переместились на отметку «IX», когда последний покупатель закрыл за собой дверь. Магазин музыкальных инструментов опустел четко ко времени его закрытия, что несказанно порадовала его владельца, Отонами Кея. Все-таки общение с людьми было не тем, в чем он был спецом, поэтому зачастую с клиентами общался его напарник. Только в тот день он отпросился уйти с рабочего места на полчаса раньше, дабы посмотреть какую-то важную телевизионную программу. Кей был не особо против. Его старательный Айне заслуживал отдых.  
Заперев магазин и включив охранную сигнализацию, мужчина поднялся на второй этаж. Несомненно, в том, что магазин и квартира находились в одном здании, было много плюсов. Пара минут – и ты отдыхаешь.  
И ты можешь увидеть того, по кому успел соскучиться за каких-то полчаса.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Кей подал голос, давая знать о том, что он вернулся.  
– Айне.  
Мужчина всегда был немногословен. Он не видел смысл в долгих «Айне, я вернулся, я все закрыл, я скучал, как ты». Бред, он ни за что не будет произносить все это вслух. Особенно не будет озвучивать то, как он соскучился.  
Но никаких слов в ответ он не услышал, а это было не похоже на Кисараги. Возможно, он уснул? Принимает душ? В наушниках? Хотя... последнее маловероятно.  
Обнаружил Кей своего напарника в гостиной, сидящего на коленях перед телевизором. Айне завороженно смотрел на экран телевизора, замер, словно статуя и не реагировал ни на что. Он был настолько увлечен, полностью втянут в происходящее на экране, что даже приоткрыл рот. И Кея злило то, что его взгляд задержался на нежных губах Айне чуть дольше, чем он того хотел.  
Из дверного проема открывался весьма ограниченный вид на экран телевизора, но, вкупе со звуком, Отонами смог догадаться, о чем вещают в передаче. И мигом напрягся.  
– Айне.  
Голубоволосый юноша вздрогнул, выбравшись, наконец, из своего транса. Он обернулся в сторону двери и удивленно уставился своими большими, небесно-голубыми глазами на Кея. Но сконфуженным и растерянным он выглядел считанные мгновения – поняв, кто именно его окликнул, Айне тепло улыбнулся и, чуть наклонив голову вбок, произнес:  
– С возвращением, Кей!  
Кей никогда не мог сопротивляться магии, которую несла в себе улыбка Айне и поэтому и в тот момент, и раньше, его губы растягивались в легкой ответной улыбке.  
– Я дома.  
Но мужчина быстро посерьезнел, стоило его взгляду упасть на экран телевизора.  
– Что это ты смотришь? – Кей прошел вглубь комнаты и встал рядом с юношей. От увиденного его брови стремительно поползли вверх.  
С экрана телевизора ему улыбался Айне. Но Кей прекрасно понимал, что это был не он, а его двойник – Миказе Аи. И все же... Он никогда не устанет поражаться, с какой точностью был скопирован образ Кисараги.  
Кажется, это был репортаж о нем. Быстро мелькали кадры с разных концертов, съемок в кино, и закулисных видео, а приятный женский голос рассказывал об успехах юной, но уже столь популярной звезды.  
« – Расскажите, пожалуйста, о себе, Миказе-сан!» – теперь на экране можно было увидеть ведущую, которая протягивала микрофон Аи. Тот, как и всегда вне сценического образа, был сух и абсолютно безэмоционален.  
– Какой-же Аи-тян все-таки молодец, – заговорил Айне, продолжая улыбаться. – Я так рад, что он смог идти дальше, навстречу всем трудностям, с высоко поднятой головой... И при этом считаясь полноценной личностью...  
– Он – робот. Естественно, на него не будет негативно сказываться вся нагрузка работы айдолом.  
– Не говори так, Кей. Аи-тян – человек.  
Кей вздохнул, понимая, что спорить с Айне бесполезно, да и мужчина совсем не горел желанием этим заниматься. Он присел рядом с юношей и с сомнением взглянул на происходящее на экране.  
Светловолосого мужчину терзал страх, что от просмотра этой передачи Айне может стать грустно, плохо, больно. Его душевное состояние и так было очень хрупким, словно сделанным из хрусталя, и совсем не стабильным, поэтому даже какая-то незначительная мелочь имела возможность сильно ранить. А Кей не мог этого допустить, ни в коем случае. Он бы не раздумывая отдал жизнь просто за то, чтобы знать, что более ничто не потревожит его светлого, чуткого и ранимого Айне.  
Отонами хотел, чтобы тот всегда искренне улыбался и никогда не грустил. Чтобы Кисараги вновь верил только в лучшее, а слезы на его прекрасных глазах блестели только от счастья.  
– Может, не будешь это смотреть? – осторожно поинтересовался он у юноши. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
– Почему? Думаешь, что мне станет хуже?  
Кей отвел взгляд в сторону. Вопрос Айне был слишком прямолинейным и, почему-то, мужчине не хотелось, чтобы тот озвучивал его страхи.  
– Не переживай, мне, наоборот, приятно смотреть на него.  
В этот момент, по ту сторону экрана Аи запел. У него был завораживающий, мелодичный голос, довольно–таки женственный, но оттого более уникальный. Голос Айне... он был абсолютно идентичным.  
– Мы могли бы быть братьями, – неожиданно произнес Кисараги, заставляя Отонами обернуться к нему.  
– Братьями?..  
– Угу! Он бы звал меня «Айне-онии-сан» и мы бы проводили вместе много времени, помогая друг другу. Хм... Хотя, зная его, это, скорее, я звал бы его старший братом, чем он меня. Да и мудрыми советами помогал бы он мне. Он ведь куда сильнее меня, ха-ха.  
Айне смеялся по-доброму, действительно искренне получая удовольствие от картины, что четко представилась ему. Однако... Он никогда не мог скрыть от Кея своих настоящих чувств, как бы сильно он не пытался. Мужчина прекрасно видел, когда юноше было больно или грустно. И в тот момент его сердце болезненно сжалось от осознания того, что он слышит в смехе своего самого дорого человека грустные нотки.  
«Он ведь машина, конечно он сильнее» – но Кей не будет озвучивать это.  
– Аи-тян раскрывается на сцене, дарит свет своими песнями тем, кто в нем нуждается, – улыбка на лице Айне дрогнула, но он старался изо всех сил удержать ее на лице. – Он может сверкать вместо того, кто не обладал достаточной силой, чтобы стать светом для других...  
– Не говори этого! – резко прервал речь юноши Кей, на эмоциях невольно повысив голос. Поймав на себе чуть напуганный взгляд, он поспешил перейти на шепот. – Ты даришь людям свет даже вне сцены. И никто, никто не сможет его заменить...  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь пением Аи и криком тысяч его фанаток, собравшихся в концертном зале. Улыбка Айне в конце-концов не удержалась и исчезла, оставляя на его лице выражение глубокой печали. Когда он попытался что-то ответить, по телевизору резко заиграла другая музыка – заставка какой-то юмористической программы – оповещая пару о том, что передача о жизни и творчестве Аи закончилась. Кей потянулся за пультом, нажал на нем красную кнопку, выключая телевизор ровно в тот момент, когда заставка закончилась. Не хватало тут еще этих клоунов-оболтусов, несущих чепуху и думающих, что это смешно. Когда мужчина обернулся, то увидел Айне с привычной улыбкой на лице.  
– Пойдем ужинать? Хочешь, я приготовлю сегодня твое любимое блюдо?  
Но он знал, что это просто маска, позволяющая скрыть свою безграничную боль.

***

Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Бессонница атаковала Кея внезапно и абсолютно безжалостно. Он редко когда страдал ею, обычно уставая так, что засыпал точно в тот момент, когда голова его касалась мягкой подушки. Но в ту ночь сон наотрез отказывался приходить к нему. Поэтому на протяжении нескольких часов Кей просто лежал и слушал раздражающее тиканье часов. Он уже успел себе несколько раз пообещать, что наутро эти самые часы полетят в помойку. Ну, если Айне будет просить оставить, то отправятся на кухню, будет двое часов.  
Устало вздохнув, мужчина перевернулся на другой бок, в надежде, что в новом положении он все-таки сможет расслабиться и Морфей соизволит забрать его в царство снов. И ничего, что он пытался уснуть на этом боку уже пять раз. Может, в шестой повезет.  
Но закрывать глаза Кей не спешил. Теперь он мог видеть лежавшего рядом с ним Айне – голубоволосый юноша, до этого лежавший спиной к Отонами, перевернулся на другой бок, оказавшись к последнему лицом. В отличие от Кея, он спал уже давно и наверняка видел уже не первый сон.  
Он был прекрасен. Будучи в бодрствующем состоянии или же в спящем, он всегда выглядел словно ангел, спустившийся с небес. Лучшее произведение Бога, не иначе.  
«Сколько лет уже прошло... Мне кажется, я знаю тебя уже целую вечность. Академия Саотомэ, наш квартет... все это было словно в прошлой жизни. И столько времени с тех пор утекло... Столько лет было потеряно для тебя. Но, с другой стороны, ты совсем не меняешься. Твоя душа остается такой же чистейшей и невинной, как и тогда. Ты не хочешь взрослеть, меняться, ты хочешь оставаться тем же Айне, что и... сколько уже прошло лет? Восемь, девять? Не важно...»  
Промычав что-то невнятное во сне, Айне чуть нахмурился. Кей, прервав свой мысленный монолог, некоторое время молча смотрел на него, следил за поведением, не проснулся ли он. Но не увидев никаких изменений, Отонами позволил себе прикрыть глаза.  
«Может ли быть так, что ты не меняешься лишь потому, что не хочешь отпустить прошлое? Ты привязан к нему, так сильно, что даже по прошествии стольких лет не можешь освободиться из этих смертельных пут. Черт... Ты говорил, что начинаешь новую жизнь. И поэтому ты переехал ко мне, поэтому сказал, что хочешь вместе открыть маленький бизнес, связанный с музыкой, говорил, что принимаешь мои чувства и хочешь быть рядом со мной... И все равно не можешь забыть.»  
Тяжелый вздох.  
«Я до сих пор не знаю, кем мы приходимся друг другу, хотя мы так живем уже почти год. Я люблю тебя. Больше всей моей жизни. И ты принимаешь мои чувства, мои ухаживания. Черт, мы даже переспали несколько раз, и все равно!.. Все равно я не понимаю, чем ты считаешь эти отношения. Но... но я не вправе просить ответ. То, что ты очнулся, уже было чудом для меня. Я не просил большего. Просто быть твоим другом. Я даже не мечтал, что однажды смогу поцеловать тебя не против твоей воли. И даже больше... Черт. Я просто похотливая скотина, эгоист, который думает только о себе.»  
Почему-то тиканье часов стало казаться отдаленным, потом и вовсе затихло. Что это? Неужели они сами каким-то волшебным образом остановились? Было бы неплохо.  
«Нет, все-таки я не до конца эгоист. Я делаю все ради него. Его счастье – вот моя первоочередная цель. Плевать на себя. Лишь бы он был счастлив. Лишь бы...»  
Мысли в голове начали путаться, сталкиваться друг о друга, мешаться во что-то непонятное. Чувство реальности постепенно покидало Кея, ему казалось, что его затягивает в болото. И чем сильнее его затягивало, тем...  
– Нет, нет!  
Полный отчаяния крик, раздавшийся над ухом, заставил Отонами распахнуть глаза и резко сесть на кровати. Спросонья он не сразу понял, что произошло и лишь тогда, когда его взгляд упал на Кисараги, он понял, что произошло. Опять.  
– Не бросай...  
Нужно было срочно разбудить его, спасти от кошмаров, от этого _дьявола_ в его снах. Кей положил руку на плечо юноши и легонько потряс его.  
– Проснись, Айне, это сон, это все сон.  
Хоть и во сне юноши разворачивались яркие и реалистичные картины, спал он чутко, поэтому действий и слов Кея было достаточно для того, чтобы пробудиться. Разомкнулись веки, открывая взору мужчины уставшие и покрасневшие от слез глаза, с губ слетел тихий уставший вздох.  
Айне так же сел на кровати и схватился за голову, крепко вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Его тело мелко вздрагивало от всхлипов, от выплеска негативных эмоций, которые резко обрушились на него. Он плакал, горько, с надрывом.  
Кошмар можно быстро прогнать из головы, а вот боль и тяжесть на душе после него так просто не выкинуть.  
– Рейджи... Рейджи... – тихо, почти бесшумно шептали его губы.  
Ничего не спрашивая, Кей притянул к себе юношу и крепко прижал его к груди. Мужчина принялся нежно гладить Айне по голове, зарываясь пальцами в его бирюзовые волосы.  
– Тише... Тише, Айне.  
Это был уже не первый, далеко не первый раз, когда посреди ночи Кисараги просыпался от кошмара. Очень реалистичного, судя по его реакции, кошмара... И Кей догадывался, что именно заставляло Айне впадать в такую истерику.  
Юноша тихо поскуливал в объятиях Кея, силясь поскорее взять себя в руки. Но, кажется, пока его держал в руках только Кей.  
– Почему... – дрожащим голосом начал говорить Айне. Он попытался сглотнуть тугой ком, намертво застрявший в горле, и продолжил, – ... я продолжаю видеть это? Почему... прошлое не уходит? Зачем... Зачем ушел... Он?..  
На «он» Кисараги вздрогнул, будто обжегся о собственные слова. Отонами болезненно поморщился и коснулся губами лба юноши. Было бы совсем неправильно сказать, что больно на тот момент было только одному из двоих.  
– Он ушел, а вместе с ним должно уйти и прошлое из твоей головы, – Кей ненавидел говорить Айне прямо, когда дело касалось сей запретной темы, но он понимал, что иначе голубоволосый юноша изведет страданиями себя, а, соответственно, вместе с ним страдать будет Кей. И опять же – если Отонами было плевать на себя, то вот новой вспышки депрессии у Айне он не мог позволить. Хватит, он и так натерпелся уже сполна...  
– Ты отправил ему письмо?  
Айне замер, притих. Десяток секунд прошел в полной тишине, после чего юноша отрицательно покачал головой. Кей вздохнул.  
– Ты ведь хотел, еще давно... Пока ты это не сделаешь, ты точно не сможешь попрощаться с прошлым.  
– Я понимаю... – слабым голосом прошептал юноша.  
– Тогда не медли.  
Чувствуя, как вновь начинает сотрясаться в беззвучных рыданиях тело Айне, Кей аккуратно приподнял его лицо за подбородок и коснулся губами его щеки, сцеловывая маленькие слезинки. Кисараги зажмурился и что-то жалобно промычал. Отонами остановился, задаваясь вопросом – а не может ли Айне быть противно от его действий?.. Этот страх плотно засел в его сердце еще со школьных времен. Поэтому он быстро отстранился и отвернулся.  
– Давай спать. Не выспишься совсем.  
Айне кивнул и медленно опустился на матрас.  
– Пусть плохие сны не беспокоят тебя, Айне.

***

– Виски с колой и мохито безалкогольный, пожалуйста.  
Бармен с подозрением покосился на сидевших напротив него клиентов.  
– Безалкогольный?.. – с сомнением уточнил он заказ.  
– Да. Мой друг не любит алкоголь.  
Сидевший рядом с Кеем Айне заерзал на барном стуле и стыдливо потупил взгляд. Заметив, как сильно смутился его напарник, Отонами погладил того по плечу.  
– Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы не любить алкоголь. Даже наоборот, это похвально.  
– И все равно... – взгляд юноши бегал по многочисленным бутылкам на полках. – Наверняка это очень странно – приходить в бар и не пить...  
– Так а кто тебя сюда привел? – Кей кивнул бармену в знак благодарности, когда тот поставил перед ним стакан с крепким содержимым. – Прости. Хибики просто не знает, что встречаться можно не только в барах.  
Ничего не ответив, Айне начал оглядываться по сторонам, внимательно изучая всех посетителей. Контингент собрался самый разный, и далеко не во всех случаях приятный.  
– А! – воскликнул юноша, когда увидел вошедшего в заведение знакомого человека. – Хибики-кун! Мы здесь!  
Темноволосый мужчина улыбнулся и направился в сторону барной стойки. Поздоровавшись с друзьями, он сел рядом с Кеем и попросил у официанта налить ему сразу две большие кружки пива.  
– В своем репертуаре, – усмехнулся Кей, смотря на довольное улыбающееся лицо.  
– Как и Айне-кун, – ответил Хибики, кивая в сторону голубоволосого юноши, перед которым стоял стакан с безалкогольным мохито. Щеки Айне тронул легкий румянец.  
– Это не смешно!  
– А я и не смеюсь.  
Некоторое время давние друзья говорили о жизни, о новых (или об отсутствии оных) событиях в их жизнях, о политике, спорте, музыке и знаменитых исполнителях. На последней теме Айне заметно оживился, чему Кей был несказанно рад. Весьма продолжительное время Кисараги достаточно болезненно реагировал на эту тему.  
Но, как оказалось, без неприятных тем тоже не обошлось.  
– Не поверите, но я на днях видел Котобуки, – Хибики заметно помрачнел и, допив содержимое очередной кружки, поставил ее на стол. – Он вел себя как-то странно. Все говорил, как рад меня видеть, и что я всегда желанный гость в его доме. Даже адрес оставил, хаха.  
– Ты думай, о чем говоришь, – шикнул на него Кей и, с плохо скрываемой тревогой во взгляде, посмотрел на Айне. Тот сидел неподвижно, пустым взглядом смотря куда-то вдаль. Отонами уже было потянулся к нему рукой, как тот пришел в себя, ожил, словно кто-то нажал на нем кнопку включения.  
– А, да все в порядке, – когда на лице Айне появилась грустная улыбка, Кей готов был все проклясть. Опять, опять его задевают за живое.  
– Кей, пойдем выйдем.  
Брови мужчины поползли вверх, когда он услышал предложение Хибики.  
«Хах, сначала сболтнет лишнего, а потом уже думать начинает».  
– Пошли, только ненадолго. Айне?  
Голубоволосый юноша покачал головой, показывая, что не против некоторое время побыть наедине с собой.  
«Главное, чтобы не надумал себе ничего плохого» – как всегда тревожился Кей. Безусловно, на то были весомые причины.

– И о чем ты...  
– Кей, почему вы с ним до сих пор ничего не решили? – не дожидаясь, пока светловолосый мужчина закончит фразу, произнес Хибики.  
Кею даже не требовалось уточнять, что именно имеет ввиду Катагири. Отчего-то резко захотелось уйти, лишь бы не отвечать на этот вопрос. Конечно, ему было приятно то, что Хибики совсем не безразличны они с Айне и их проблемы... Проблемы, от которых хотелось уже избавиться, но все было сложно, слишком...  
– Это не так просто, Хибики, – Кей обвел улицу тоскливым взглядом. Жизнь мегаполиса кипела, не стояла на месте, и только в их с Айне истории время, казалось, застыло навсегда. Стрелки часов не желали работать в нужном направлении, они могли только отсчитывать время назад.  
– Но ты и сам понимаешь, что пора уже что-то решать. Айне-кун должен простить его и отпустить. Даже если не простить... То все равно забыть.  
– А ты думаешь, он не пытается забыть?! Я всячески поддерживаю его... Радую, создаю для него новые впечатления. И это поначалу работает, но потом все опять возвращается к исходной точке. Снова он листает свои старые дневники, смотрит фото и видит кошмары по ночам. И я... – ладони мужчины сжались в кулаки, – ...чувствую себя абсолютно бессильным.  
В тот момент Кей жалел, что не курит – и в принципе никогда не закурит, потому что ненавидит эту дрянь. Но порой казалось, что без этого он точно загнется.  
– Я узнал у него, – после минутной тишины подал голос Хибики, – что его почтовый адрес не менялся. Пускай Айне все же соберется с силами и сделает это. Я уверен, что после того, как он отправит письмо, после того, как отпустит «официально», он сможет зажить новой жизнью.  
Кей прикрыл глаза, потер веки подушечками пальцев и устало вздохнул. Как же его все это выматывало.  
– Я буду стараться его подтолкнуть к этому. Хотя делать это надо очень аккуратно, а у меня с этим не особо хорошо, – мужчина грустно усмехнулся.  
На его плечо опустилась рука Хибики.  
– Давай, я верю в тебя.  
Вновь пауза. Кей уже собрался уходить, когда Хибики заговорил:  
– Котобуки раскаивался. Либо он такой хороший актер, либо это было искренне. Он говорил, что хотел бы, чтобы все было как раньше, вернуться в прошлое и исправить ошибки. Что хотел бы поддерживать с нами связь.  
– Да пошел он, – презрительно фыркнул Кей, стискивая от злости зубы.  
– Ты как всегда испытываешь к нему самые нежные чувства, – усмехнулся темноволосый мужчина и похлопал друга на плечу. – Ладно, пошли.  
Хоть и разговор не доставил никаких положительных эмоций, вернулись они с улыбками на лице. Нельзя было выдавать своим видом то, что говорили они об очень тяжелых вещах.  
Остаток вечера троица провела в довольно непринужденной обстановке. Хибики стал рассказывать смешные истории из своих далеко не серых будней, а Айне смеялся над ними. Кея они не смешили, а больше поражали своей нелепостью, о чем он не раз сообщал Хибики, но тот лишь отмахивался от него, смеясь, и начинал рассказывать следующую историю.  
Когда подошло время прощаться, произошло неожиданное.  
– Хибики-кун, значит, ты знаешь его адрес? Он не менялся?  
Рука Кея замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от дверной ручки. Хибики тоже выглядел удивленным.  
– Не менялся...  
Айне улыбнулся. На этот раз его улыбка не выглядела слабой и натянутой, а его взгляд был полон решимости.  
– Я отправлю ему письмо. На этот раз точно.

***

Багровое солнце лениво ползло вниз, за горизонт, постепенно окрашивая небо в рыжий цвет. Вместе с небом менялся и цвет моря, тихо шумевшего под скалистым обрывом.  
– Так красиво, – прошептал Айне, любуясь естественной красотой природы. Он любил закаты. Зачастую юноша выбегал на улицу из их с Кеем магазина, искренне радуясь великолепному виду, который представал его взору. Покупатели бросали на него удивленные и полные недоумения взгляды, на что всегда Кей отвечал кашлем, заставляя людей опомниться и вернуться к своим делам. Отонами поклялся, что если хоть кто-то назовет Айне странным, он свернет им шею. Подумаешь, на одного покупателя меньше.  
– Очень, – кивнул Кей. – И все же, Айне... Почему ты решил приехать именно на... море?  
Голубоволосый юноша ответил не сразу.  
– А что, нельзя?  
– Что ты, можно, конечно, просто...  
Кей замолчал. Он не хотел лишний раз вспоминать про трагедию в прошлом.  
Вытянув руку вперед, Айне растопырил пальцы, пропуская сквозь них лучики солнца и довольно жмурясь. Отонами решил не докапываться до него с лишними вопросами и, ненадолго обросив все тревоги, начал любоваться видом. Не закатным солнцем, а Айне, который в его лучах буквально искрился. Ангел, ангел во плоти.  
– Я хотел кое-что вспомнить, пока не расстался с этим до конца.  
Кей посмотрел на юношу с немым вопросом во взгляде, но спрашивать не стал – Айне начал что-то искать в своем рюкзаке. Осталось лишь ждать, пока он достанет то, что он там ищет и на протяжении этого ожидания гадать, что же это.  
«Что-то, связанное с его прошлым...»  
Кисараги извлек из рюкзака небольшой альбом для фотографий и, чуть помешкав, раскрыл его. Кей наклонился ближе к юноше и ахнул от удивления – на него смотрела четверо людей, таких знакомых, таких беззаботных...  
– Зачем, Айне?.. Ты делаешь себе только хуже!  
В ответ лишь виноватая улыбка и пожимание плечами.  
– Я не хочу грустить, смотря на них. Я хочу с улыбкой вспомнить наше прошлое. Перед тем, как проститься с ним...  
На долю секунды Кею показалось, что под «ним» подразумевалось не прошлое в целом, а один конкретный человек.

Айне смеялся. Много, почти над каждой фотографиях. Он делал это так наигранно–радостно, но Кей слышал в его смехе только боль.  
Хотя, может, это уже начальная стадия паранойи? И Кисараги на самом деле испытывает теплые, греющие душу чувства. Ведь не может он так долго добровольно травмировать себя этим?  
– Ой, смотри! – на новой странице оказалась их совместное с Кеем фото. – Это же с прослушивания нашей первой песни! Преподаватель тогда очень высоко оценил нас.  
В отличие от Айне, Кей старался забыть прошлое. Он прятал его в самые удаленные, темные уголки своей памяти, стараясь жить только настоящим и не оглядываться назад. Поэтому и смотрел на фотографии он с неохотой, постоянно порываясь отобрать у юноши альбом и больше не отдавать его ему. Вот только сильная любовь к голубоволосому ангелу не давала этого сделать и заставляла сидеть смирно, покорно рассматривая все, что ему показывали.  
Но это фото заставило уголки губ мужчины приподняться.  
– Да, мы с тобой тогда хорошо постарались.  
Зашуршал файл, в который была вложена фотография. Аккуратно, Айне вытащил фотографию и положил в нагрудный карман.  
– Хочу поставить дома в рамочку, – пояснил он свои действия. Кей нахмурился, совсем не уверенный в том, что это будет нормально для человека, который хочет распрощаться со своим прошлым. Однако... Может, с моментами, которые они разделили вместе в школьные года, можно и не расставаться?  
Через пару страниц фотографии, к облегчению Кея, кончились. Он не переставал поражаться тому, как много их было. И когда только они успели сделать так много фото?  
– Мм, Кей, а можно тебя попросить?  
– Да, что такое?  
Айне вырисовывал носком ботинка какие-то причудливые узоры на песке.  
– Я хочу пить... Я видел неподалеку автомат с водой...  
– Хорошо, – Отонами быстро поднялся на ноги, – я скоро вернусь.  
– Спасибо!

Кею не хотелось оставлять Айне наедине с собой, наедине со своими мыслями, с этим чертовым альбомом... Зачем, зачем это вообще нужно? В этом плане Отонами было не понять Кисараги. Нужно было просто брать и выкидывать ненужное из своей жизни, не заглядывая в это прошлое «в последний разок». Ведь этот самый последний раз мог привести к сомнениям, а сомнения имеют свойство с каждым днем накапливать силу, заразой распространяться по всему мозгу. Черт, а если он опять передумает?..  
Поэтому надо было действовать быстро. Сориентировавшись на местности, Кей практически добежал до автомата, выбрал любимую Айне воду с алоэ, и, задумавшись на пару секунд о своих пожеланиях касательно напитков, махнул рукой и побежал обратно.  
Не нужно ему ничего. Кроме улыбки Айне.  
Первым, что заметил мужчина по возвращению, было то, что скамья, на которой они сидели вместе с Айне, опустела. Внутренний сигнал тревоги сработал мгновенно, подавая мощный заряд адреналина в кровь.  
«Где, где, _где_.»  
Дальше все происходило словно в замедленной съемке. Счет пошел на секунды, когда Кей увидел Айне стоящим в опасной близости от обрыва. Обрыв. Внизу море.  
Все в точности, как _тогда_.  
– Айне!  
Бутылка с глухим стуком выпала из рук. Кей бежал так быстро, как не бегал никогда. Панический страх окутал его, с насмешкой шепча на ухо о том, что он допустил роковую ошибку. Все внутри кричало о том, что если он не успеет сейчас добежать, то потеряет смысл жизни. По своей же вине.  
Голубоволосый юноша обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда его заключили в стальные объятия и отчаянно потащили прочь от обрыва.  
– Айне, не смей! Не глупи, черт побери, не делай этого опять! – Кей кричал, не своим голосом, почти впав в истерику. Его руки дрожали, сам он дышал часто и тяжело. В глазах читался неподдельный ужас.  
– К-Кей... – растерянно произнес Айне. Он что-то выронил, но Кей не обращал на это внимание.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь?! Неужели... Неужели ты не хочешь жить? Неужели... Ради всех тех радостей, что тебя еще ждут в будущем... Ради нас... Ради меня, как бы эгоистично это не звучало!..  
Теперь Отонами трясло уже полностью. Он с трудом сдерживал слезы, хотя он почти никогда не плакал, какой бы ужасной ни была ситуация. Все те разы, что Кей позволял себе эту слабость, были связаны с Кисараги...  
– Кей... Боги, Кей... – Айне сам был готов заплакать. – Я не... Это не то...  
– Я не могу больше потерять тебя, Айне, я не хочу! – мужчина коснулся губами виска юноши на несколько мгновений, затем, наклонив голову, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Нет, я не смогу пережить второй раз... Прошу тебя, как бы сложно ни было – живи! Дорожи своей жизнью... Айне, пожалуйста...  
– Кей... – Кисараги тихо заскулил, несколько слезинок скатилось по его бледным щекам. – Прости... Я не хотел... Я не собирался этого делать! Прости, ты так испугался...  
Кей замер.  
– Но ты?..  
Айне кивнул куда-то вниз, под ноги. Отонами опустил взгляд и увидел то, что выпало из рук юноши.  
Тот самый альбом. Только теперь фотографии, что находились в нем, были разбросаны по траве.  
– Я просто хотел расстаться с этой болью... – Айне коснулся рукавом рубашки своих щек и наспех вытер слезы. – Но если тогда я пытался избавиться от нее, умерев... То сейчас я просто хочу, чтобы море унесло ее подальше от меня. Унесло эти фотографии.  
Повисло молчание, во время которого Кей пытался осознать все произошедшие и внушить себе уверенность в том, что, когда он отпустит Айне, тот не попытается сбросить в море. Убедить самого себя оказалось не так просто, но он, в конечном счете, ослабил хватку и отступил на шаг назад.  
– Прости.  
– Нет, это ты меня прости. Тебе незачем извиняться, – голубоволосый юноша слабо улыбнулся и наклонился, подбирая оставшиеся фотографии.  
– И... Тебе совсем не жалко? – тихо спросил Кей, все еще не до конца веря в происходящее.  
– Не жалко. Я ведь принял это важное решение, нужно его выполнять. Без слез и сожалений, с улыбкой на лице.  
Хоть Айне и так говорил, Кей чувствовал, как тому нелегко это дается. Каждая фотография, каждое воспоминание... Но он не смел его останавливать. Ведь Айне делал все правильно.  
Так отчего же так тяжело и грустно на душе?..  
– Летите, – прошептал юноша, отправляя в полет сразу несколько фотографий. Он старался не смотреть на то, что было запечатлено на них. – Уходите из моей жизни.  
В руках у Айне осталось последнее фото. Случайно или нет, его взгляд упал на нее и на мгновение на лице юноши отразилась нерешимость.  
На этой фотографии Рейджи обнимал Айне, они оба смеялись и выглядели счастливыми.  
Пара секунд – и эта фотография отправляется следом за остальными.  
– Прощай.

***

Легкий ветерок залетел в комнату из распахнутого окна и принялся играть с прозрачными шторами, то задирая все выше и выше, то отпуская. Было слышно пение птиц, беззаботно скачущих по веткам деревьев и наслаждавшихся теплыми лучами еще не успевшего остыть осеннего солнца.  
«В свой единственный выходной, в такую погоду, я сижу и сочиняю эту чертову песню на заказ.»  
Кей зло уставился на птиц за окном, порываясь с силой закрыть окно, распугивая их резким звуком. Его раздражало то, что он не мог уже который выходной провести с Айне. Даже в тот, когда они поехали вместе к морю, он смог освободиться только к вечеру.  
Но работа была работой. И то, что их было сразу две, являлось необходимостью. Конечно, за хорошо выполненный заказ Кею платили достаточно крупную сумму, вот только заказы эти поступали совсем не часто. К тому же, он не мог позволить Айне найти себе работу – ведь любой прессинг мог снова свести его в могилу... Нет, нет, этого он ни за что не допустит. А так их магазин приносил и какой-никакой доход и удовольствие. В основном Айне, но пока был счастлив он, то был счастлив и Кей.  
Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Мужчине не нужно было уточнять, кто именно решил постучаться к нему – это мог сделать только один человек.  
– Да, входи.  
Дверь открылась и в комнату тихо вошел Айне. Он не любил беспокоит Кея, когда тот работал, но в тот день он не смог дождаться, пока мужчина сам выйдет из кабинета.  
– Как песня? – юноша мягко опустился на стул рядом с Кеем. Хоть тот и не любил, когда за его работой наблюдали, но для Айне всегда существовали исключения.  
– Не очень, – честно ответил Отонами, постукивая карандашом по столу и критическим взглядом оглядывая нотный лист.  
– Жаль...  
В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь пением птиц. Держалась она недолго.  
– Я отправил письмо.  
Карандаш в руках Кея чуть не выпал из его пальцев. Мужчина посмотрел на Айне со смесью удивления, волнения и радости. Юноша улыбнулся.  
– Не переживай, – заранее успокоил он своего напарника. – Теперь все будет хорошо.  
– Тебе не больно?..  
– Нет, совсем нет, – Айне покачал головой. – Наоборот, мне стало так легко-о-о!  
Кисараги вытянул руки вверх и, довольно жмурясь, потянулся, развел их в стороны и откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Я чувствую, как ушли все тревоги, как ушла тоска. Я уверен, что теперь смогу спать спокойно!  
Это все было больше похоже на сон. Они так долго шли к этому вместе, с трудом преодолевали многочисленные трудности, а теперь... Теперь все? Неужели все наконец-то закончилось, и они могут зажить счастливо?  
– Ты такой молодец, Айне, – искренне похвалил его Кей, улыбаясь. – Я безумно рад это слышать. Наконец-то ты это сделал.  
– Да! – кивнул юноша и засмеялся. – Мне так легко, что я хочу смеяться!  
Легко было не только ему. А смех юноши был настолько заразительным, что Кей и сам начал смеяться.  
«Теперь все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо!»  
– Послушай, Кей, – вдоволь насмеявшись, Айне обратился к мужчине. – А ты... А ты сможешь написать для меня песню?  
В тот момент Кей уже всерьез задался вопросом о том, когда сюрпризы и неожиданные, почти шокирующие новости перестанут сваливаться на него одна за другой. Он резко посерьезнел, во взгляде отразилось неподдельное беспокойство.  
– Ты... это серьезно?  
– Серьезнее некуда.  
После трагических событий в прошлом и ряда разочарований, Айне долгое время вообще не мог говорить о чем-то, связанном с музыкой, с пением. Более того, это вводило его в состояние, близкое к истерике. Постепенно он отходил, но петь отказывался наотрез.  
А теперь он выдает такое...  
Кей перевел взгляд на стоявшее рядом пианино и начал перебирать в голове всю музыку, что сочинялась раньше в его голове при одном только взгляде на Айне. Голубоволосый юноша был его музой – ничто не вдохновляло так же сильно, как он, его голос, самый мелодичный и чарующий на всем свете.  
Их было так много в его голове, этих мелодий. Но они все погибли сначала вместе с желанием жить у Кея, когда он узнал, что Айне покончил с собой, а позже он не давал им возможности быть запечатленными на бумаге из-за нежелания юноши петь.  
Ничего. Он придумает новые, куда более прекрасные мелодии, чем раньше. Ведь для самого лучшего голоса в мире должна писаться самая эмоциональная музыка.  
– Или... ты не хочешь?..  
Бурный поток мыслей прервался, когда Айне с плохо скрываемым расстройством в голосе спросил у Кея о его решения. Точно, он же забыл ответить...  
– Конечно. Конечно, Айне. Если понадобится – я напишу сотню...  
– Нет, что ты, одной будет достаточно! – Кисараги замахал руками и смущенно засмеялся. – Спасибо тебе огромное.  
– Не благодари меня. Это будет одним большим удовольствием для меня.  
Жалобно скрипнули ножки стула, пододвигаемого ближе к Кею. Оказавшись достаточно близко, Айне, к большому удивлению Отонами, положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Твоя музыка прекрасна. Я понял, что хочу творить вместе с тобой...  
Сердце Кея забилось так быстро, что его охватило сомнение – выдержит он и не задохнется ли от пробужденных в нем чувств. Он всегда старался любить Айне тихо, не причиняя ему дискомфорт своими чувствами, но в такие моменты одно только сердце, бьющееся в бешеном ритме, выдавало его в потрохами.  
«Это будет идеальная песня. Я клянусь.»

***

С того момента, как Айне отправил Рейджи письмо каждый день стал солнечным, ярким, полным улыбок и смеха. День за днем, будни пролетали легко и дарили только позитивные воспоминания, а выходные проводились за самыми разнообразными интересными занятиями. Со всей работой Кей старался управиться в будние, а в выходной позволял себе уехать с Айне куда-нибудь в кино, кафе, интересную выставку, а иногда даже и в соседний город. Они были счастливы вместе и больше ничто не мешало жить им свободно, без сожалений.  
Так Кей думал до того дня. До той ночи.  
– Кей, ты спишь?  
Признаться, Морфей уже почти полностью увел мужчину в свое царство снов, когда прозвучал этот вопрос. Нахмурившись, Кей нехотя раскрыл глаза.  
– М-м... Что такое?..  
– Прости, что разбудил.  
С непривычки Отонами не видел вокруг ничего, кроме густой темноты. Он повернул голову в сторону Айне, но не смог различить ничего, кроме его расплывчатого силуэта.  
– Да ничего... Что-то случилось? Тебе приснился плохой сон?  
Ответа не последовало. Вместо слов Айне ответил действиями, прижимаясь к Кею и утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
Остатки дремоты сняло как рукой. Приподняв в удивлении брови, Кей посмотрел вниз, на прижимавшегося к нему юношу. Не раздумывая, он обнял его, начал медленно поглаживать по спине.  
Спрашивать дважды он не стал. Если Айне захочет рассказать – он сделает это, когда найдет нужные слова. Если он просто хочет тепла и объятий – он их получит, в двойном объеме. На такое Кей никогда не будет скупиться.  
– Почему... – заговорил голубоволосый юноша. – Мне все равно больно?..  
Эта фраза ударила по Кею, как мощный разряд тока. Теперь вся та легкость, та радость, что они испытывали вместе на протяжении пары недель казалась иллюзией. Будто они вместе надели розовые очки, отказываясь мириться с серостью окружающего мира.  
– Но Айне... – от волнения в горле у Кея все пересохло. Он судорожно сглотнул. – Ты ведь говорил, что тебе лучше? Что воспоминания больше не одолевают, что хочется смотреть только вперед? Разве ты не так говорил?  
Юноша крепко вцепился в плечи Кея, словно боясь, что если отпустит – то потеряет навсегда свою опору, свою главную защиту.  
– Говорил... Мне правда стало легче, но, на самом деле, никуда эти чувства не ушли...  
Отонами прикрыл глаза, мысленно прося Бога смилостивиться над ними и подарить хоть немного свободы от проблем прошлого. Кисараги продолжил говорить:  
– Но я сам уже так больше не могу. Я хочу поставить точку в этой истории, забыть...  
Вдруг Айне начал отстраняться. Кей разжал объятия, отпустил его и, открыв глаза, стал следить за его действиями. Каково же было удивление мужчины, когда Айне приподнялся на локтях и, дотянувшись до губ Кея, поцеловал его.  
Поцелуи друг с другом в их жизни присутствовали еще даже со школьных времен, хоть тогда и было это всего пару раз и всегда по инициативе Кея и с протестами Айне. После того, как юноша очнулся и через некоторое время они сошлись, поцелуи в их отношениях также присутствовали, но в малом количестве и, опять же, по инициативе Кея.  
Но этот отличался от них всех. Он был особенным. Начиная хотя бы с того, что это был первый раз, когда именно Кисараги сделал первый шаг.  
В него были вложены чувства, сильные эмоции. Это не было похоже на то, что один целует, а другой просто принимает, как было у них всегда. Теперь оба желали этого, оба чувствовали, оба отдавались друг другу полностью...  
Сказать, что Кей был счастлив – не сказать ничего. Он не ждал, он не смел мечтать, что однажды настанет тот день, когда Айне захочет этого сам.  
Но и перестать переживать он не мог.  
«Что с тобой?» – наверное, не самый лучший вопрос после поцелуя. Просто слишком сложно было понять, с чего вдруг в Айне начались такие перемены.  
К счастью, юноша сам ответил на этот немой вопрос:  
– Кей... Заставь меня забыть его... Хотя бы сейчас...  
– Ч-что?..  
Либо Кей был чертовым извращенцем, либо он правильно растолковал смысл слов Айне. Начинать действовать он не спешил, надеясь, что юноша сам пояснит сказанное.  
Объяснение не заставило ждать себя. Осторожно взяв ладонь Кея в свою, Айне положил ее на свою грудь, его щеки подернул легкий румянец.  
– Пожалуйста...  
Два раза повторять не было нужды.

– К-Кей...  
Голова светловолосого мужчины шла кругом. Умение мыслить логически и держать себя в руках отключилось так легко и внезапно, будто он был машиной, которой можно было управлять с помощью какого-нибудь пульта. Кей усыпал тело Айне поцелуями, нежно кусал его шею и не переставая оглаживал его тело.  
«Он прекрасен, прекрасен, прекрасен» – крутилась на повторе пластинка в его голове.  
Стоило зубам Кея царапнуть твердый сосок юноши, как его действия тут же были награждены тихим блаженным всхлипом, слетевшим с губ Айне. Это словно подлило масла в огонь, заставляя Отонами действовать раскованнее, смелее, даже чуть требовательнее. Может, он торопился, но когда рука Кея коснулась члена юноши, последние тревоги из его головы улетучились, стоило новому, уже полноценному и не сдерживаемому стону наполнить комнату.  
А Айне отвечал на это так живо, так эмоционально, что Кей не верил в реалистичность происходящего. Кисараги обнимал его, хаотично двигал руками по спине Отонами, пытаясь погладить ее, но периодически срываясь и оставляя небольшие царапины на коже.  
Все было словно в тумане. Да, они спали раньше, но в этот раз все было иначе. Иначе, совсем по-другому, _по-настоящему_.  
Когда Кей с трудом оторвал себя от ласкания тела любимого человека для того, чтобы найти смазку, в его голове все же промелькнула мысль иного, нежели все остальные, содержания.  
«Он может еще передумать. Может попросить остановиться. Я все пойму. Я ведь знаю о его чувствах...»  
И все-таки, то, как отвечал ему Айне, перемены в его отношении к Кею он не мог отрицать. Раньше юноша слабо реагировал, не обнимал и не целовал в ответ, лишь принимал ласки Кея, почему-то стеснялся своих стонов и пытался их сдержать, а еще постоянно закрывал глаза. Отонами даже не удивится, если выяснится, что во время секса с ним Кисараги представлял Рейджи.  
«Чертов Котобуки.»  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да...  
Мужчина не переставал целовать чувствительную шею Айне, пока его холодные от смазки пальцы двигались внутри хрупкого тела. Юноша всхлипывал, кусал себе губы, а, когда его любовник поднимал голову, то аккуратно прикусывал уже его губы. Кей был совсем не против, о нет, его это только зажигало сильнее, хотя, казалось, что гореть еще больше от одних эмоций и возбуждения было уже невозможно.  
Кею всегда хотелось уничтожить себя, когда он слышал болезненные вскрики Айне. Тот, кто поклялся никогда не причинять боль своему ангелу, в итоге сам же доставлял ее ему. Он целовал щеки юноши, его губы, шептал на ушко успокаивающие слова, пока тот привыкал к ощущениям. Айне кивал, отвечал на поцелуи и прерывисто вздыхал. Его тесность сводила с ума, доводила до мелкой дрожи. Кей был готов кончить только от этого, но нет, нельзя, сначала он поможет Айне забыться, отвлечь его от плохих мыслей.  
– Я могу двигаться?.. – голос дрожал от плохо скрываемого возбуждения.  
Юноша кивнул, развел ноги шире, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет ослабить испытываемую боль. Ничего, скоро он не будет ее чувствовать.  
Толчок, первый, неуверенный, сопровождаемый болезненными вздохами. Сейчас, сейчас, еще немного, он помнит правильный угол, он совсем скоро найдет искомое.  
Айне больше не закрывал глаза, его мокрые от слез голубые глазки смотрели на Кея, и только на него. На несколько секунд Кей задержал дыхание – таким красивым был его ангел, таким невинным и прекрасным, невозможно было не любоваться на него.  
Пара промахов и, вот, наконец-то болезненный вздох сменяется стоном удовольствия.  
– Кей!..  
– Айне... – на лице юноши расцвела улыбка, усталая, но искренне счастливая. Новый толчок. – Айне, Айне, Айне...  
Он повторял его имя с каждым толчком, на что слышался ответ в виде все более громких стонов. Они были музыкой для ушей Кея, такие мелодичные и наполненные чувствами... как и все, о чем говорил его любимый Айне.  
Это был танец любви и страсти с примесью легкого безумия и толикой печали. Да, совсем чуть-чуть печали – не сейчас, пока ей здесь не место...  
Темп становился все быстрее и резче, Кей, не без удовольствия тонувший в их страсти, наклонился к Айне и ушко последнего обожгло его горячее дыхание. Кей шептал слова любви, много искренних слов о своих чувствах, о том, что судьба целого мира для него ничто по сравнению с судьбой Айне.  
– Самый любимый... Мой смысл жизни... Мое счастье... Хааа...  
Сдерживаться было тяжело, оргазм уже подступал, опутывая тело невидимыми нитями, от которого оно начинало дрожать сильнее. Однако, Кей изо всех сил старался не подпустить его близко к себе – не время еще. Он хотел увидеть личико Айне в момент разрядки, в момент его эйфории. А там уже можно будет позволить кончить и себе.  
Это случилось достаточно быстро, яркой вспышкой мелькнув перед глазами Айне и вмиг растекаясь по всему телу теплой легкостью. Следом за ним сдался и Кей, предусмотрительно выскользнув из тела юноши и, сделав несколько быстрых движений рукой, закончил их маленькое безумие. Плевать на то, что наволочку одеяла придется менять – кончить внутрь такого невинного ангела ему не позволяла совесть.  
Некоторое время они приходили в себя, лежа в обнимку на кровати и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Кея раздражало то, что он не мог подобрать слова и сказать что-то приятное своему партнеру. А спрашивать о его состоянии было боязно – а вдруг скажет, что не помогло? Вдруг начнет жалеть, что вообще это затеял...  
– Кей...  
Айне помог ему, начав разговор первым. Приободрившись, Отонами коснулся ладонью щеки юноши.  
– Да?  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Мир вокруг Кея замер, остановилось время, потеряли важность все его бытовые проблемы. Айне шептал такие невероятные слова, да еще и в его адрес... Может, он вспомнил строчку, что звучала в одной из его песен? Не может быть, такого просто не может...  
– И я тебя, – горло как ни кстати пересохло от волнения, говорить было невероятно тяжело. – Ты не представляешь, как сильно я люблю тебя...  
Айне заулыбался, в его сонных и уставших глазках затанцевали искорки счастья. Он прикрыл глаза и крепче обнял Кея.  
– Люблю... – повторил он, постепенно отдаваясь во власть миру снов.  
«Не так сильно и беззаветно, как его...»  
Хотелось горько усмехнуться, но вместо этого Кей зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы юноши и пожелал ему приятных снов.

***

– Алло?  
Признаться, Кей не любил, когда ему звонили с незнакомых номеров. Желание просто проигнорировать звонок было велико, но единственным, что заставляло передумать мужчину были мысли о потенциальных заказчиках. Один пропущенный звонок мог стоить больших денег в будущем. Вернее, их отсутствия.  
– Добрый день, Кей-кун.  
Судя по голосу звонившего, заказа от человека по ту сторону провода можно не ждать, зато важных новостей – еще как.  
– Хакасе? Почему с другого номера?  
– Конспирация, все ради конспирации, – из трубки послышался короткий смешок.  
– Меняете телефон уже седьмой раз за пол-года, – Кей покачал головой, вздыхая. – Это уже похоже на паранойю. Кому Вы вообще нужны?  
– Как грубо с твоей стороны, Кей-кун, – тем не менее, голос профессора ничуть не изменился и был все таким же наигранно веселым. – Ладно, ближе к делу. Я получил новые данные от психолога.  
Кей чуть не вскочил со стула.  
– Психолог?! И... и как?  
– Говорит, что племянничек-то мой идет на поправку. В последнее время гораздо улучшился эмоциональный фон, Айне стал мыслить куда позитивнее, чем раньше. Еще немного и можно будет перестать переживать за его склонность к депрессии! Могу ли я за это похвалить тебя, а, Кей-кун?  
Светловолосый мужчина с облегченным вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. Каждый раз когда он слышал о результатах обследования Айне у психолога, его скручивало изнутри так, словно ему вот-вот вынесут смертный приговор.  
– Если только чуть-чуть. Он сам смог преодолеть себя.  
– Ну-ну, не прибедняйся. Я знаю, что это ты постарался. Молодцом.  
Хакасе никогда не говорил людям «спасибо», однако, Кей догадывался, что тот благодарен.  
– Так-с, ну а мне пора. Еще столько дел, столько дел...  
– Айне просил Вас передать привет Аи, – вовремя вспомнив о просьбе любимого, Кей поспешил ее озвучить.  
– О, – чувствовалось, что профессор улыбается. – Он будет рад, обязательно.  
Секунда – и в трубке телефона слышатся короткие гудки. Ни «до свидания», ни «удачи», но в этом и был весь Хакасе. Кей отложил телефон в сторону и взглянул в окно.  
«Неужели мы и правда теперь свободны?»  
– Это был дядя?  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Кей резко обернулся. Из дверного проема робко выглядывала бирюзовая макушка.  
– Прости, я не хотел подслушивать! – поспешил он объясниться. – Я просто шел мимо... и как-то...  
– Все в порядке, – ответил Кей, вставая со стула и подходя ближе к Айне. – Да, это был он. Сказал, что ты молодец и чтобы продолжал в том же духе.  
– Э-э-э? – юноша неподдельно удивился. – Почему?..  
– Ты стирку решил устроить? – перевел тему Кей, кивая на наполненный до краев бельем таз в руках Айне.  
– А! – кивок. – Да, решил, почему бы не устроить воскресную постирушку.  
– Хочешь, помогу?  
Кисараги бодро кивнул и заулыбался.  
– Если ты не слишком занят... Я буду очень рад! Вместе ведь намного веселее.  
– Конечно.  
«Вместе. Все препятствия, все трудности мы будем преодолевать вместе. Мы разделим вместе горе и радости. И так будет всегда. Всегда.»

***

Предрождественская суета стремительно набирала обороты. Украшенные разноцветными огоньками улицы, рождественские распродажи и запах имбирного кофе, так соблазнительно доносящийся из ближайшего кафе – все это заставляло желать наступления этого праздника. Для Кея он никогда не был особенным, но в этом году все было иначе. В этом году он будет праздновать не один.  
Мужчина был рад, что ему удалось закончить со всеми делами намного раньше, чем он изначально планировал. А это означало, что у него будет больше времени на то, чтобы провести время вместе с Айне и неспеша закончить все приготовления.  
Придя домой, Кей решил не оповещать об этом Айне криком «я дома!». Пускай будет приятным сюрпризом.  
Сняв ботинки, мужчина практически бесшумно прошел вглубь коридора. В голове крутились рождественские песни, а еще безумно сильно хотелось обнять Айне и не отпускать его несколько минут – таким хорошим и воодушевленным было настроение Отонами.  
К его удивлению, на кухне Айне не оказалось, хотя Кей был уверен, что тот воодушевленно творит роскошный ужин. Может быть, спит? Или...  
Приглушенный смех и музыка оповестили мужчину о том, что в гостиной включен телевизор. Обычно Айне строго следил за тем, чтобы техника не работала «фоном» и всегда выключал телевизор, если не смотрел его. Значит, он в гостиной?  
Тихо приоткрыв дверь, Кей было приободрился, когда обнаружил Айне, сидевшего перед телевизором на полу, но все его настроение мигом улетучилось, когда он осознал, что происходит.  
С экрана телевизора радостно что-то вещал... Котобуки Рейджи. Его фальшивая улыбка как всегда на лице, в голосе раздражающие игривые нотки... Он что-то бодро рассказывал и шутил – черт, почему все смеются над шутками этого отвратительного человека?!  
Но внимание Кея быстро переключилось с Рейджи на... Айне.  
Плачущего Айне.  
– Почему ты... Не можешь улыбаться... Для меня?.. – шепот юноши, прерываемый всхлипами, был еле различим, но до Кея все же дошел его смысл.  
Айне приподнял голову и протянул к телевизору дрожащую руку, словно пытаясь дотянуться до Рейджи, коснуться его. В этот момент Кей смог увидеть его лицо, мокрые от слез щеки и опухшие красные глаза.  
– Почему я просто не могу забыть тебя?..  
Прижав руку к груди, Айне подполз на коленях вплотную к телевизору и, положив руки на него, коснулся лбом экрана. В этот момент Рейджи как раз показали крупным планом.  
– Сколько бы я не пытался... Я никогда не смогу разлюбить тебя, Рейджи...  
Кей молча прикрыл дверь, развернулся и медленно побрел в сторону своего кабинета. Он плохо понимал, как ему удается переставлять ноги, кажется, они действовали сами по себе. Боль медленно, словно яд, расползалась по всему телу от сердца. Хотелось найти противоядие и срочно принять его, только бы не чувствовать то, как вдребезги разбиваются мысли о лучшем, о том, что они справились.  
О том, что Айне полюбил его.  
Скрипнула крышка пианино. Некоторое время Кей пустым взглядом осматривал клавиши, затем принялся подбирать мелодию. Отчего-то она получалась мрачнее, чем было изначально задумано.  
«Интересно, почему?»  
Мужчина усмехнулся, горько, чувствуя собственную ничтожность, бесполезность. Пальцы вновь забегали по клавишам, пытаясь сыграть что-то более легкое, милое, как сам Айне. Как его свет, который постоянно вытесняет тьма.  
«Я закончу ее, в ближайшее время. Закончу твою песню, Айне.»  
Кажется, это было единственное, что он мог сделать для него.

**Author's Note:**

> Это лишь одна крохотная частичка того огромного фанона про жизнь Айне, что сидит в моей голове, ну и периодически записывается в виде отыгрышей.  
> Я безумно люблю их, это мои драгоценные сокровища ; ; И я очень надеюсь, что я все-таки соберусь с силами и напишу однажды всю-всю-всю их историю в виде фанфика.  
> I dunno if I can translate such a big fanfiction to english, but if there'll be a lot of people who want to read it, I'll definitely try to do it!


End file.
